¡No estoy celoso!
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: [Viñeta 3] La fiesta de cumpleaños de Bra terminara siendo de lo más interesante cuando el joven Brief descubra que está celoso de Uub. Esta celoso de un niño de 5 años de edad que según él puede destruir su amistad con Pan ¿Se hará realidad su temor? Read


Goten reía a carcajadas al ver la expresión de enojo de su mejor amigo ante su comentario. – ¡No estoy celoso de Uub!–Bramo el peli-lila con su ceño fruncido al oír las grandes carcajadas del pelinegro.

– ¿De verdad? Porque lo estás disimulando muy bien. –Respondió el hijo menor de Goku.

El ojiceleste se mantenía serio al observar como el niño de 5 años de edad corría en busca de su mejor amiga bebido a que ambos jugaban a perseguirse mutuamente mientras la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Bra trascurría tranquilamente.

–Pan, puede tener todos los amigos que quiera.

–Si, en efecto pero solo puede tener un mejor amigo y hasta ahora ese lugar lo ocupas tú pero tal vez mi sobrina te remplace con Uub. –El joven Son sabía lo mucho que su comentario mortificaba al hijo de Bulma y por alguna extraña razón estaba decidido a mortificarlo lo que restaba de la fiesta, sin ser consiente de que aumentaba los celos del ojiceleste y eso no traería nada bueno.

El semi saiyan de cabellos peculiares trato de ignorarlo pero no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera de la rabia que sentía al saber que las palabras de su amigo lo estaban torturado psicológicamente porque sus celos lo estaban alejando de la realidad.

«Goten, no está en lo cierto. Siempre seré el mejor amigo de Pan, siempre» Pensó para sus adentros pero su ojos se abrieron de par en par al observar como el niño de corta edad depositaba un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Pan logrando que la pequeña se sonrojara hasta las orejas. «Tranquilo, Trunks solo es un beso, en todo caso debe ser Gohan quien se enfade no tú» Se dijo a sí mismo y logro normalizar su ki.

–Sí, Pan es la novia de Uub, ya no tendrá tiempo para ti. –Goten estaba dispuesta a rebalsar la armonía de su amigo.

Trunks respiro hondo y camino lentamente hasta la hija de Gohan, quien al notar que él se dirigía a ella sonrió y cuanto ambos estuvieron cerca ella estiro su mano mostrándole a su amigo su globo de color azul y dijo. –Trunks, mira el señor globo es de color azul como tus ojos… ¿Te gusta?

–Sí. –Respondió y se arrodillo frente a ella, Pan se acercó más a él y le acaricio la mejilla y ambos sonrieron. –Estuve pensando un apodo para mi tío pero…Pe-ro como no te podía sacar de mi cabecita, entonces pensé un apodo para ti.

–Que bien ¿Y cuál es ese apodo?

–Ojitos azules. –Respondió sonrojada provocando que Trunks se estremeciera de ternura al verla más roja que un tomate.

Pan sentía como las palabras no podían salir de su boca y eso mismo le pasaba siempre que él estaba cerca de ella pero a su corta edad no entendía por qué se ponía así cuando su amigo estaba cerca así que suspiro profundamente y logro hablar. – ¿Trunks por qué estas todo el tiempo en mi cabecita?, no puedo pensar en alguien más que no seas tú ¿Por qué siempre mi corazoncito se acelera cuando está cerca? Sabes todo el tiempo pienso en ti y cuando no estas cerca sintió algo muy feo en el pecho, algo que no me gusta, no me gusta llorar cuando no estas pe…Pero no lo puedo evitar sin darme cuenta mis lagrimitas comienzan a salir sin mi permiso…Porque siento que te extraño.

Trunks se quedó mudo e inmóvil al escucharla, jamás en su vida se imaginó semejantes palabras salir de la boca de la pequeña pelinegra, no podía articular palabra estaba asombrado y sus ojos abiertos de par en par lo demostraban. –Trunks, prométeme que siempre seremos amigos, prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mí para que mis lagrimitas ya no salgan cuanto no estés cerca, prométemelo por favor.

Él estaba impresionado y sin poder evitarlo estrecho ese frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos. –Te lo prometo, siempre seremos amigos, pequeña, siempre. –Dijo con sinceridad en sus palabras y Pan sonrió y soltó el globo para poder corresponder el abrazo del joven Brief. –Gracias.

Después de unos minutos eternos se separaron del abrazo sin dejar de sonreír pero ese lindo momento fue interrumpido por Uub, quien tenía el globo de Pan en su mano derecha. –Panny, aquí está tu globo…Creo que lo soltaste. –Dijo con su mano izquierda sobre su nuca y con la cabeza baja.

–Gracias, por traer de regreso al señor globo. –Se acercó al pelinegro y le dio un suave beso sobre la mejilla provocando que Uub se sonrojara.

–D-de nada.

Trunks sintió como nuevamente esos celos de amigo se apoderaban de su cuerpo sin ser consiente.

«Tontos celos» Pensó para sus adentros sabiendo que a pesar de todo él y solo él era el mejor amigo de la pequeña Son.

**Como dije aquí está la tercera y última parte de las viñetas ¿Les pareció tierna esta última viñeta? ¡Ojala que sí! :DD**


End file.
